


Serenade

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour (I'm trying), Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Music/Lyrics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Ladybug receives a surprising gift from Chat Noir. It is just the beginning of a musical journey he is taking her on as he tries to explain his feelings for her. And hopefully make her realise how she feels about him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is another idea my Miraculous obsessed brain tried to torture me with until I gave up and started writing. It was meant to be short but once I started I realised it would be a bit longer than originally thought. So I hope you like it and please bear with me!

Ladybug looked at the clear CD case in her hand in bewilderment. She was sure her expression betrayed how she felt because she couldn’t help it. It wasn’t like Chat Noir to give her things. Gifts. Whatever.

Flirting she was used to. With him there was a constant barrage of remarks she at first would have described as flippant and cutesy, but now knew better - it was just his completely innocent way of showing his affection. It was annoying at times and his timing in particular was dreadful, but she was so used to it by now that she found it sweet. And while flirting back hadn’t even crossed her mind at the beginning, now she often found herself throwing jokey comments at him and taking extreme pleasure in seeing him get flustered. Her greatest ambition was to make him blush but it was yet to be achieved. 

He had once given her a rose which she had accepted with a blush of her own. It had been such a sweet and sincere gesture on his part that she had been unable to react in her cool and dispassionate manner. But this had been the first time when he had taken her by surprise. The next time she had refused. It had been only fair not to get his hopes up. 

Apart from that, he had never tried to give her anything. 

And now this. Completely out of the blue. And she was still unsure what exactly it was. 

“What is this again?” She asked hesitantly, trying not to sound rude. He must have seen that she was taken aback by his gift considering her slow reaction. He had waited patiently for her and now said slowly, with a soft smile at her,

“A CD. It has a song on it I’d like you to listen to.”

“A song.” God, she was so eloquent today. 

“Yes. I was listening to it and somehow it got me thinking about you. So I wanted to share it with you and hear your opinion. I thought you’d appreciate it more if you were able to listen to it at your leisure instead of me springing it on you in an impromptu singing session.”

The thought of Chat whipping out a guitar and bursting into song was so funny that she had to bite back her laughter. She didn’t want to give the impression that she was laughing at him. Still, a soft chuckle escaped her lips. 

“So this is like a 21st century serenade. A CD playing on a sound system instead of you yodeling under my balcony,” she teased him. 

“I’ll have you know that I don’t yodel. I sing perfectly fine.” He tried to look affronted but failed miserably and grinned at her. “Remember, I promised you a serenade this one time. But yes, I think this would work better. Have a listen and tell me what you think next time we see each other. Of course, if it’s during an akuma attack I’ll give you a rain check. I don’t want you to think that I’d waste time discussing the merits of 90s music while a villain is at large. Next patrol, right?” 

“Okay.” She said carefully. She still didn’t know what she was getting herself into. But she’d trust him. It couldn’t be that bad. It was just a song.

***

It was just a song. Then why was she looking at the CD sitting innocently on her desk as if it was a time bomb? What harm was there in listening to a song? This was Chat, for God’s sake! He wouldn’t give her anything indecent, right? 

Tikki zipped by with a curious look on her tiny face. 

“Come on, Marinette!. Aren’t you going to play it? I can’t wait to hear this song that made him think of you!”

With a huff, Marinette took the CD out of its case and dropped it in her player. There had been no writing on the CD, no indication of its content. A silent prayer and she pressed play. 

The music that started gave her no clue about the nature of the song. It didn’t sound like a love song, a ballad or something like that. It wasn’t familiar either. She’d have to wait for the lyrics. 

Then she heard a soft male voice sing: 

_ I'm going to take my time _

_ I have all the time in the world _

_ To make you mine _

_ It is written in the stars above _

_ The gods decree _

_ You'll be right here by my side _

_ Right next to me _

_ You can run but you cannot hide _

Marinette was sure her mouth was gaping in astonishment. That cheeky cat! To think she’d been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and now this! How overconfident you had to be to say something like that! Well, it surely sounded like Chat. And this was not all, apparently. 

_ Don't say you want me _

_ Don't say you need me _

_ Don't say you love me _

_ It's understood _

_ Don't say you're happy _

_ Out there without me _

_ I know you can't be _

_ 'Cause it's no good _

If she’d been astonished before, now she could practically feel she steam coming out of her ears. How dare he! This was… preposterous! Did he really think that she was in love with him but just for the hell of it was holding back? This made no sense!

Suddenly she laughed out loud. Literally laughed out loud. This was so ridiculous she had to appreciate it. This was so like him! She was still a bit angry but just couldn’t hold back the amusement. 

Tikki was watching her quietly, amusement colouring her red features. Marinette was about to voice her thoughts when the second verse started. 

_ I'll be fine _

_ I'll be waiting patiently _

_ 'Til you see the signs _

_ And come running to my open arms _

_ When will you realize _

_ Do we have to wait 'til our worlds collide _

_ Open up your eyes _

_ You can't turn back the tide _

And Marinette totally forgot what she’d been angry about. Or what she found funny. She was now shocked. Could this be true?

“Tikki?” She could barely speak. 

“Yes, Marinette. Are you ok? You look a little pale.” 

“Is this true? Is it really inevitable for me to fall for him?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Marinette. Nothing is inevitable. Feelings might be confusing and it may seem that you don’t have a say in who you fall in love with, but you always have a choice. If you see that a person is cruel for example, you can always tell yourself it’s not worth it to have feelings for them and distance yourself from them. But to answer your question more specifically, there is no magic that binds you to Chat romantically. Yes, you have been chosen to complement each other, you are creation and destruction. You fit like yin and yang. But apart from that, it’s up to you to decide what your relationship will be. Just partners, friends or lovers. It’s something that comes naturally to you or time tells you what feels right for you. We know that for him it was obviously the first one. What you decide for yourself is up to you.” 

Marinette tried hard to take in her wise words. She was right after all. But this had hit too close to home. It would be foolish to deny that she had been attracted to Chat from the very beginning. It pained her to admit it, but it was true - he was charming enough to get under her skin even without trying. But before she knew it she was falling hard for Adrien so she had quickly stamped out the spark she had felt for Chat. And then she found herself a bit annoyed by his persistence, especially since she thought it was all a joke to him. Then it turned out it was real and she’d hurt him but it had been inevitable. 

Time had only made things more confusing actually. She was now friends with Adrien, she was much closer to him than she’d been at the beginning. But as far as confessing her feelings to him went, it was all hopeless. She still couldn’t find the courage to face him and lay herself bare in front of him, open to rejection and hurt. 

In the meantime, she also got to know Chat. She got to trust him implicitly. She got to appreciate his optimism and sunny nature, his courage and determination in the face of danger. And somehow resisting him had gotten harder instead of easier. The times she found herself with a soft smile on her face in response to something he’d said or done were steadily growing. Which had only made her feel more at a loss about what to do. 

“That’s the thing, Tikki. Time hasn’t helped matters at all. Yeah, I do know he’s the best partner I could ask for. And he’s a great friend, too. He was very understanding when I rejected him. I wouldn’t go as far as to say he’s backed down but recently he’s been barely flirting with me…” Her voice trailed off and she found herself gazing into the distance. She had actively avoided thinking about this and now she knew why.

“You sound kind of disappointed saying this”, Tikki said, for once missing the emotions playing on Marinette’s face. Or maybe she did this deliberately to provoke her.

“That would be so stupid, don’t you think? Marinette said self-deprecatingly. “After all, that’s what I wanted. I guess I just didn’t expect I would end up missing it in some way. Grr, you see what this song has done to me... “ she shook her head. 

“It got you thinking. I think that was the idea. And… maybe it’s not such a bad thing. You should be honest with yourself, not try to hide from you own feelings, it’s not healthy. Oh, Marinette, don’t look so shocked. I’ve watched you fight with yourself for quite some time, maybe even without you realising it. I think it’s not so bad to face the music after all.”

“Tikki, you think now’s the time to make a pun?” Marinette’s horrified cry sounded even louder than intended because the song had come to an end while they’d been discussing it. And then they both started laughing. Somehow Marinette felt like she’d just been through a therapy session or something. Kind of lighter. Maybe admitting that she felt something more for Chat wasn’t so bad, right? 

“But what do I tell him?” Yes, this was the main thing. 

“Be honest. He’s always been honest with you, even when facing rejection. So return the favour. Tell him what the song made you feel, that it got you thinking. And see where that goes.”

Yeah, easier said than done, Marinette thought. 

***

Adrien wasn’t nervous. Well, not exactly. Maybe just a little. Oh, ok, he was. But he didn’t know why. It was just a song, right? She wouldn’t get offended or angry or… Oh dear, this line of thought would only make it harder to wait until evening came. It was such a simple thing, giving her that CD, then why was he torturing himself like that, imagining the worst-case scenarios of her reaction? Anyway, it was too late to take it back so he’d have to face the consequences and deal with them. And first he had to survive school.

But thinking of the song made him want to hum it to himself all of a sudden. It was a catchy piece. And the lyrics… Oh God, the lyrics, she’d skin him alive!

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that at first hearing someone hum didn’t even register. Then he recognised the melody and was pretty sure he’d gone stark mad - he was actually humming, right? Out loud! But no. The sound came from behind him. Who was standing behind him humming “It’s No Good”? Had his tortured mind just conjured up a person equally consumed with the song? 

He was so tempted to turn around and see for himself, but he was saved from doing it when he heard Alya say:

“What are you humming, girl? Is this some new hit I haven’t heard yet?”

The laughter he heard was kind of bitter but familiar. Marinette. Marinette was humming his song? Now he had to physically restrain himself from turning and demanding an explanation right there and then. Thankfully, his good manners kicked in right before he did something stupid. But it was such a strange coincidence! And quite interesting…. 

He was distracted from his thoughts once again when Marinette’s reply came.

“Oh, no, it’s an old song actually. I just heard it and it got stuck in my head, you know how it is.”

Well, it made sense, didn’t it? It was a song anyone could listen to and it didn’t mean everyone was as obsessed with it as he was. 

“What do you think of this though…” Marinette added and then to his dismay went on to recite the lyrics of the chorus. He could practically feel his eyes widen hearing this and then…

“Whoa! What kind of a conceited person would say that?” Came Alya’s reaction.

Adrien was sure his mouth was gaping now and he was glad there was no one in front of him to see that. He quickly schooled his face into a more relaxed expression and tried very hard not to take the comment to heart. He failed. Oh, God, he was so screwed! 

“I know, right? That’s what I thought at first, too. But… what if that person’s right?” He heard Marinette’s comment but couldn’t make sense of it. 

“You mean if the girl, I assume it’s a guy singing, right, actually feels like that about him? Hm, then she’s in trouble, I guess, because she’s not doing a good job of hiding it.” Alya laughed and Marinette joined in after mumbling “You’d think so, yeah”. 

Well, that was interesting. He hadn’t really expected to hear someone else’s thoughts on this particular song but maybe it was good, because it kind of prepared him for his lady’s reaction. There was still no way to know what it would be, but he sure hoped it was amusement. He had intended it as a joke. Mainly. He wasn’t some psycho after all. And he definitely didn’t want to frighten her and ruin their wonderful friendship for which he had worked so hard. He had almost accepted that he would only ever have her as a friend, albeit a very good and precious one, but sometimes… Well, a guy could dream, right? Anyway, he hoped he hadn’t ruined their relationship with this stupud joke… Why did he even think that a joke was a good idea, she obviously didn’t appreciate his sense of humour! Oh, he would certainly lose his mind before the day was over.

And then before he knew it, it was over and he found himself pacing on a Parisian rooftop. He was definitely nervous. What if she didn’t show up at all? Ignore him and when the next akuma attack came treated him as if he wasn’t there? He would totally deserve that. 

Adrein tried out a mental slap and almost recoiled from it as if it were real. There, this should work. He was Chat Noir. He would not be reduced to a nervous wreck because of a song he kind of dedicated to a girl. A girl who happened to be his superhero partner. And who could totally kick his ass. Whatever. He would be calm and composed and face whatever happened with dignity…

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a thump on the roof behind him and whirled around so fast he nearly fell off the edge. Great, so much for the composed, calm self he was trying to project. 

“Are you ok, Chat?” came Ladybug’s concerned voice. He still couldn’t meet her eyes and was trying very hard to make his legs stand still for a minute. 

“I’ve never been better,” he managed to spit out through gritted teeth. So it came out a little funny. And he was sure his face wasn’t a pretty sight right now, more like a grotesque mask. So he gave up on trying to smile and tried to relax his features. 

He took a deep breath and finally looked into his favourite blue eyes. Thankfully, they were not shooting daggers at him but seemed really concerned. And a bit amused. 

“Actually, scratch that. I feel terrible and you probably can see that easily. I’m sorry for acting weird, it’s just that I’m a little nervous. I hope you’re not angry at me…” he finished off and looked at her bashfully. 

“I should be, shouldn’t I?” Ladybug said haughtily. But then she shook her head and smiled at him. A genuine smile. “And I was. At first. But then I saw the funny side of it. I know you think I can’t stand your jokes but in a strangely perverted way I’ve come to appreciate your sense of humour. So yeah, I guess I know what you were trying to tell me with the song. You can breathe now,” she added softly. 

He realised he’d been holding his breath for quite some time. So he took her advice and relaxed. It was all ok. She was not going to kill him. 

“I’m so relieved!” He managed to say. “I was really worried I’d overstepped the mark. Things between us had been great lately. I would’ve totally hated myself if I’d managed to offend you with my stupid joke.” There. Honesty was the best policy. 

“Don’t worry, it’s all good,” she said and there was a softness in her eyes that he couldn’t believe he was seeing. It was as if she really wanted to comfort him. To make it clear that nothing was out of place between them. Then her gaze dropped to the ground and it was her turn to look nervous. Wow. She was nervous?

“I have to tell you something. But you know me and should realise that it’s not easy for me to admit it.” She kind of mumbled all this but he still heard every word. 

“What is it?” He said quickly to encourage her to go on. 

“Maybe this was the jolt I needed. The song made me realise some things.” She said and continued to look at the ground. 

“Ok,” he said, because he couldn’t think of anything else. What was that supposed to mean?

“I’m not saying the song is right.” Saying this, she shot him a hard look. The Ladybug he knew was back. “But… I’m willing to try and reconsider my feelings for you.” She added. Her eyes suddenly revealed her vulnerability. She was trusting him with this. This was huge. 

His hands formed tight fists as he tried to prevent himself from doing something stupid. Like reach for her. Hug her. Kiss her. No, no. Focus. He shouldn’t push his luck. Instead he opted for saying simply,

“I’m at a loss for words. Wow. I really can’t describe how I feel right now. But before I make a fool of myself by making a stupid joke or just saying anything stupid… I had this prepared for you. On the off chance that you didn’t kill me on sight.” He pulled the CD from his pocket and handed it to her. 

She looked a bit amused and very much confused. 

“Another one?” She said and laughed. He couldn’t resist and joined in. It was such a relief to be able to laugh at the situation, finally. 

“You see, I guess I’m kind of a masochist. Or something. I like torturing myself. Really. It’s just another song that I think you would like. And I really think you’d appreciate the humour this time. Like, I’m sure of it. I’m glad you did the first time too, but this one’s better, I promise.”

Adrien really hoped he was right. He had prepared the song as a kind of damage control in case the first one went horribly wrong. But it should work now too. To help things settle for a bit. Before he continued with his strategic moves. Because he had hope now. And he was not giving up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get the song names at the end of each chapter so you'll have a full playlist, if you're interested. The first song was what gave me the idea because I recently listened to it and couldn't shake off the feeling that it was something Chat would tell Ladybug. Then I came up with the rest of the songs and I hope it turns out as I expect it to! It's late 90's/early 00's music. I felt really old when I realised some of these tracks came out nearly 20 years ago and I was Marinette and Adrien's age when this happened... But they also bring back wonderful memories that I have of that time, which is also what made me fall in love with Miraculous in the first place.  
First off, Depeche Mode - It's No Good


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess my characters are prone to overthinking things. And it shows in my writing. If you're looking for action, this is not the fic for you, regrettably. But I promise, things are starting to happen!

Marinette sighed with relief as she detransformed in her room. Things had certainly worked out. Tikki’s advice had been good. She hadn’t realised how much putting on a mask of indifference had been weighing on her until it was suddenly lifted off her and she felt as light as a feather. She shouldn’t have waited this long to do this. Being honest with herself was the best thing to do. There was nothing wrong about taking a closer look at her feelings for Chat instead of pretending there was nothing out of the ordinary there. She had been worried about how this could affect their partnership but the truth was it had already been affected by her constant struggle to insist she was completely immune to his advances. There had been tension between them, something she didn’t like at all, especially because she realised she was the main source of it. 

So trying out a new approach should be for the better. And being afraid of being disloyal to her feelings for Adrien seemed more ridiculous the more she thought about it. After all, there was nothing between them, beyond friendship. Her crush on him wasn’t binding her in any way. And, she was brutally honest with herself here, it was only human to be drawn to the person who showed his affection for her so openly. It made sense to stop fighting whatever it was she felt for him, because she knew how much he loved her. It still puzzled her, how deeply and sincerely he admired her, to the point where he put up with her childish stubbornness in refusing to even acknowledge her own attraction to him. 

No more. First order of business was to admit that she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was no longer just in danger of falling for Chat. She was so far gone already that it was scary. But also exhilarating. She felt so lightheaded all of a sudden that she basically fell into her chair. Dealing with emotional matters was a lot more testing than she had realised. Maybe she should take it easy. 

Marinette suddenly realised Tikki hadn’t said a thing since they had got home. Looking around for the little red kwami, she saw her looking affectionately at her. 

“I guess I zoned out for a moment, didn’t I?” Marinette said with a laugh.

“It’s good to see you this relaxed. I was a bit worried about you to be honest. You are working so hard to keep your life in order, between your normal teenage responsibilities and your superhero duties, that you sometimes forget that you are human after all. And not everything is about reason and logic. Don’t you think it’s interesting how differently you’ve approached your crush on Adrien, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and your relationship with Chat, acting like you’re dealing with a super dangerous and unstable substance that’s likely to blow up in your face any second now?” Tikki’s tone was so matter-of-fact and in direct contrast with the affection written all over her face, that Marinette had to bite back a chuckle.

“When you put it like that, it does sound ridiculous. But you know how I am about trying to keep my Ladybug side all professional and separate from, yeah, I guess you’re right, my human side. I just don’t like to admit that one of Paris’s superheroes has a weakness. With her partner’s name written all over it.”

“I’m all for being focused on your duties as a superhero, but I think you’ve gone too far and it’s put too much pressure on you. It’s only normal to feel drawn to Chat, you know. So you shouldn’t beat yourself up for it. And talking with him about this should help too. He’s your friend and partner. He would help you deal with it.”

“You’re right, Tikki. So that’s what I’m going to do from now on. And I think this should help too,” she said, putting the CD she was still holding in her hand in the stereo with a dramatic “Ta-daa” and hitting play. 

The familiar piano chords washed over her and she found herself actually giggling in delight. 

“Tikki, listen to this. He’s brilliant, I have to admit it!”

Tikki looked enthralled as the first verse began,

_ Where have all the good men gone _

_ And where are all the gods? _

_ Where's the street-wise Hercules _

_ To fight the rising odds? _

_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_ Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream _

_ Of what I need _

But she just ended up looking at Marinette questioningly. 

“Keep listening, it’s coming,” she said and laughed heartily. 

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night _

_ He's gotta be strong _

_ And he's gotta be fast _

_ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light _

_ He's gotta be sure _

_ And it's gotta be soon _

_ And he's gotta be larger than life _

_ Larger than life _

Hearing this, Tikki started laughing as well. 

“He gave you a song about a hero? He’s being impossibly adorable,” she said with a dreamy smile. 

“I know! Also, there was no way for him to know that, but I actually love this song! It’s also really old but this is a newer version from one of my favourite animated movies so it’s like he was totally reading my mind with this one!”

Marinette was beyond delighted. He had been right, once again. She totally appreciated the funny aspect of this song, in view of their occupation, so to speak. 

She cocked an ear as the second verse played,

_ Somewhere after midnight _

_ In my wildest fantasy _

_ Somewhere just beyond my reach _

_ There's someone reaching back for me _

_ Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat _

_ It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet _

Man, he was so clever! He’d managed to find a song that basically said he was holding out for her, while also sneakily imply that he was the superman who would sweep her off her feet. Because this one spoke to her in a way she hadn’t felt before when listening to the song. She had been so afraid to admit she liked him that he was indeed only present in her “wildest fantasies”. Where he was reaching back for her. She only had to take his hand, it was that simple. 

“I need a hero”, Marinette sang along as the song drew to a close. Talk about a revelation. 

At first she had been secretly afraid that Chat only liked her because she was the strong and confident Ladybug, a far cry from clumsy and shy Marinette. But she had been unfair to him and realised this made no sense as they got to know each other and his affection only seemed to grow. He knew her pretty well by now, although he didn’t even know her real name. He’s seen her at her worst, when she’d been acting silly, making rush decisions and sometimes being openly judgemental of others. And he saw her flaws and accepted them. It should never be said that he thought her perfect, because he was never afraid to point out when he thought she was wrong. 

This was why the song and it’s message was funny and he knew she would realise it. Because he was holding out for her, but not only because she was a hero, strong, fast and sure. And larger than life. Definitely not because of that. But she would make sure to tease him about that later, no doubt. 

***

Adrien was basically daydreaming about his lady, replaying in his mind her words. She was going to reconsider her feelings for him! This was… he actually didn’t know what exactly it was, but it was important! It didn’t mean she would just magically throw herself into his arms (although that would be nice, very nice) but it was a good start. This was Ladybug after all. If she was willing to talk feelings with him he must have done something right. He just had to make sure he continued doing it then.

He was brought back from his reverie when he heard Alya and Marinette talking. Namely, the subject of their discussion drew him like a magnet. 

“So you just watched Shrek 2 for like the twentieth time? Girl, you always claim you have no free time and then you go and throw an hour and a half at a movie you’ve watched again and again! I don’t understand you.” Alya was saying. 

“Well, you know I love it and I’m not ashamed of it,” was Marinette’s curt reply and Adrien stifled a laugh. He knew the feeling. He was about to turn around and comment on the fact that he loved Shrek too, but was taken aback to hear her add,

“ And I just started by replaying the part where the Fairy Godmother sings that song, you remember it, right, I need a hero.and so on. I love it so much and it fits the scene so well! I know everyone is always raving about the original, but me.. I’d always take this one.” 

He heard Marinette’s words loud and clear but he still had trouble comprehending them. She liked Holding Out For A Hero too? And this particular version. Wow! 

“Now I can’t stop singing it and I’m afraid I might shout “I need a hero” any moment now. But embarrassing myself like that wouldn’t be anything new, right?” Marinette continued. 

Alya’s response was mixed with her laughter. 

“Do it and you may find Chat Noir appearing from thin air to assist your needs!”

Adrien didn’t know if this was meant as a derisive comment, but he found it funny nonetheless. 

“If only…” 

He’d thought that he’d imagined Marinette’s soft remark if it wasn’t followed by stunned silence and then,

“Marinette! Did you just say what I think you said? Oh my God! You’re blushing too! Spill! Since when do you have a crush on our beloved superhero!” Alya was positively gushing. It was no surprise that Marinette practically ran out of the room, even though class was just about to begin. 

So this was nothing new to him. She’d confessed to him. Chat, that is. But… He didn’t realise it’d been a secret. And also why Marinette was ashamed of it. After all, Paris’s famous superheroes had a lot of admirers. It shouldn’t be so hard to admit that she admired Chat. Was this because he’d rejected her?

He felt his earlier good mood dissipate. It was still a sore spot for him. Although they’d agreed they could still be friends at the end, it was still hard for him to think back to having to break Marinette’s heart. He cared about her very much and it had been an ordeal to have to go through that. The last thing he’d wanted was to hurt her but he had ended up doing just that because there was no way around it, he had to be honest with her. And now this. It was an unwelcome reminder of something he’d rather not think about. 

This meant that any distraction was welcome at that moment, so he finally took notice of a part of his brain that’s been trying hard to catch his attention for a while now. It was basically waving a red flag so it had to be something important. 

What was that before Alya mentioned Chat? Marinette had been talking about “Holding Out For A Hero”. In the version from Shrek 2. And the fact she was constantly singing it now. This in itself wasn’t so peculiar. Someone else liking the same song as him was not strange. But… the timing was. Especially as it came right on the heels of her humming “It’s No Good” the day before. 

Marinette was for some reason obsessed with the two songs that should on these particular days be on Ladybug’s mind. Was it some really strange coincidence? For some reason, it really didn’t feel like one. So that left only one possible explanation. 

He was practically jolted back to reality and away from this dangerous line of thought as class commenced. Marinette had managed to sneak back into the room while he’d been lost in thoughts but he tried his best to ignore that fact. Using all his will power, he pushed the new, tempting theory to the back of his mind and focused on school.

***

When evening came, the Chat Noir that could be spotted on a random Parisian rooftop was not the same one from the day before. Gone was the nervousness. There was no pacing, no worrying. He was sure he was the picture of ease, lounging and biding his time. He was lying right there on the roof, casually resting on his elbows, his eyes closed and his head tilted up to the sky as he basked in the last rays of the setting sun. A very cat-like behaviour so it fit him. 

He felt relaxed too. He had a plan. Well, he’d made one when he started this whole thing with the songs because it wouldn’t work any other way. But now it was a bit more detailed and with a different purpose added to the original one. 

It was strange, because he wasn’t one for plans, usually. He usually followed his instincts. He may be rash and reckless at times, but he had to be quick on his feet in his line of work. He left the planning and scheming to Ladybug. However, this was a special occasion. And he was prepared. 

The latest development didn’t actually alter his original plan that much. Knowing, or rather suspecting, Ladybug’s true identity was not such a huge factor after all. It didn’t really change how he felt and what he wanted to achieve. It was interesting, of course. And he was determined to get his suspicions confirmed. But finally putting a name to the face he loved so much was something he’d given up on quite some time ago. At first, he’d been consumed with finding who she was behind the mask. But she’d been adamant that she didn’t want him to know. So he’d respected her wishes but his curiosity remained. Then he changed tack and decided to get to know her as best he could without actually knowing who she was. And it had worked like a charm. 

As they got used to each other, got more in synch and learned to trust each other, they also learned more about the person they were partnered with. Getting to know a person’s character didn’t necessarily mean you have to know each other’s identity. Working together, observing each other, getting involved in different situations and having to communicate with various people presented enough opportunities for them to basically become experts on each other’s characters. He knew she was not only brave, clever and formidable, but also kind, funny and sweet. He’d seen her confident but also at a loss and doubting her every move. She was usually great with people, but unfortunately too quick to judge them sometimes. She was self-assured when she had to be, but sometimes tumbled over her words and acted totally out of character. This last one was easier to explain now. 

The thing was, he fell in love with her when he first met her and his love for her had only grown when he got to know her better. Knowing her identity had stopped being essential. He loved the girl, not the mask she wore. And finding out she could be his trusted friend, sweet, reliable and sometimes clumsy Marinette wasn’t that big a surprise for him. All had suddenly clicked into place and made more sense than he expected. 

Now it was up to her to determine how things would happen, he thought just as he heard her drop on the roof. With a soft smile, he was on his feet in a second and bowing dramatically to her. 

She laughed and shook her head. “Silly kitty. But it’s good to find you in a better mood,” she said. 

“Dare I say I guess I was right about the song?” he said, taking in her warm eyes and smile. Of course, he also had inside information she didn’t know he was privy to. 

“I just have to ask - how did you know I loved Shrek?” she said, smile growing wider. 

“I have to admit it was a lucky guess. But I’m glad it’s something we share,” he teased her. 

“So this was your way of telling me you’re enamoured with this superhero image? That you like me because I’m “larger than life”?” 

He was taken aback by her comment but saw the teasing gleam in her eyes. She knew better than to believe that. 

“That you are. But I also know there is a lot more to it,” he said, his tone light but his expression intent. 

“Well, it worked. You were right,” she said and held his gaze. “I also found that the line about superman was closer to my heart than the previous times I’d listened to it.”

The meaning of her words was clear and it made his own heart beat faster all of a sudden The challenge in her eyes only added to the effect. 

“Ready for the next one, then?” he said once he found his voice again. And he thought he was relaxed this time, what a joke. 

“Bring it on and you better make it good,” his lady said but her smile faltered when he took a bold step towards her and leaned in a bit too close for comfort. 

“I don’t want to spoil the experience, but it’s only fair to warn you that this is where it all gets serious. The first two songs were just a warm-up. Now I mean business. I hope I’ve read you right and it wouldn’t be out of line.” 

His eyes bore into her as he said that. His closeness didn’t seem to bother her so he took it as a good sign. He pushed the new CD into her expecting hands and dropped a light kiss on her cheek. 

“Enjoy,” he whispered and left her there without looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the eventual identity reveal could happen without drama. Even at this point in time they know each other well enough to accept it without going overboard. But it's just my interpretation of their characters, after all.  
As promised, song n.2 - Jennifer Saunders - Holding Out For A Hero (aka the newest one, only 15 years old, at least this version)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're soft-hearted like me, you may need some tissues! I was totally unprepared for this when I played the song and started writing. Just consider yourself warned. Oh, and enjoy, of course!  
Also, if by any chance you haven't watched Oblivio yet and have avoided all spoilers (is that even possible??), there are some here. spoilers, that is.

Well, it looked like Marinette was back to square one. Staring at the innocent CD like it was going to jump at her at any moment. She’d been sitting there like this minute after minute, trying to gather enough courage to just play that song. And also still trying to catch her breath. She was pretty sure she was out of breath from the exertion to jump from rooftop to rooftop to get home. But it felt like it was more than that. 

What Chat had said had been like a promise, now burning bright in the forefront of her mind. This was a crucial moment. No more playing games. So if she wasn’t ready, she could just back down. There was no force in the universe that could make her listen to that song if she didn’t want to. But that was the thing - she wanted. She was curious, yes, and this could lead to trouble (she was thinking of a certain cat phrase). But not only that. She suddenly needed to know what he had to say. What this song would mean for them, where it was going from here. 

She had admitted enough. She was giving him a chance. So she had to uphold her end of the deal in a way. She couldn’t just chicken out. Also, it would be childish. And stupid. She was Ladybug. She wasn’t afraid. Well, maybe just a bit. But courage was not a lack of fear. She could do this.

Marinette raised her hand as if to get the CD and play it already. But her fingers found her still tingling cheek instead. How was it possible that she could still feel the touch of his lips on her skin? What was happening to her? For God’s sake, she’d kissed the guy before! More than just a cheek kiss too. So why had her knees turned to jelly when he had leaned in? And while it had been so sweet and so Chat (she just knew he wouldn’t kiss her, really kiss her, without a warning or even asking for permission, although where that certainty came from she didn’t know), it had left her wanting more. She had to admit this had scared her the most. It was a good thing he had left quickly after that or she may have done something stupid. Like grab him and kiss him senseless, throwing all caution to the wind. Not that what she was already doing wasn’t stupid. Oh, this was hopeless.

“This is it. Time to get this over with.” Marinette said and her hands went through the motions to play the CD. 

“You can do this, Marinette. And I’m here,” came Tikki’s tiny voice from right above her shoulder. It was a great comfort.

A soft, haunting melody before the first verse confirmed his words. This was the type of song she’d been expecting from the very beginning. It wouldn’t be light or funny. And then…

_ And in your eyes I see ribbons of color _

_ I see us inside of each other _

_ I feel my unconscious merge with yours _

_ And I hear a voice say, "what's his is hers" _

Wow. She only had a second to appreciate the beauty before the chorus hit her.

_ I'm falling into you (falling into you) _

_ This dream could come true _

_ And it feels so good falling into you (falling into you) _

So simple. And yet so powerful. How did he manage to do it again? While telling her how he felt, he’d also managed to find a song that could fit her state of mind at the moment too? It was like he could read her mind. What a scary thought! The next verse just confirmed this.

_ I was afraid to let you in here (I was afraid) _

_ Now I have learned love can't be made in fear _

_ The walls begin to tumble down _

_ And I can't even see the ground _

Marinette closed her eyes at the onslaught of emotions. It was a good thing he’d given her an advance warning. She would have crumbled if she hadn’t prepared herself for this. It was a bit too much. And yet perfect… 

_ Falling like a leaf, falling like a star _

_ Finding a belief, falling where you are _

_ Catch me, don't let me drop _

_ Love me, don't ever stop _

Oh. There was more. She could already feel the tears welling up. He had definitely pulled all the stops. The song was saying it all. Asking her to accept him. His love. And return his feelings too. Wow.

_ So close your eyes and let me kiss you _

_ And while you sleep I will miss you _

A lone tear found its way down her face. This was so beautiful. And sincere. Although it was a bit too late because he’d already kissed her. Or… it was just a promise of more to come. She shivered at the thought. 

As the music faded away, Marinette felt like waking from a dream. So, this was it. This was how it felt to finally know. 

“Tikki,” her voice was barely a whisper.

“I know.”

“I…” she couldn’t even finish. She didn’t know how. 

“I know,” was all the kwami said. 

Marinette closed her eyes again and allowed her mind to drift away. To something she hadn’t thought about in some time. What had happened while she and Chat were under Oblivio’s spell still remained a mystery. At first, she’d been angry because she wanted to know, needed to know, in order to rationalise her actions, her feelings. But since there was no way to find out, she’d accepted it. And then she did what she always did when it came to facing her feelings for Chat, what her old self did, she avoided thinking about it altogether. Not anymore. There was no sense in avoiding this now. 

She was still confused about what could have possibly made her act the way she obviously did back then. They say a picture is worth a thousand words. In their case it was true, although she hadn’t been too happy with this. As much as she hadn’t wanted to admit it, it was obvious that there was love in that kiss. This was what had floored her the first time Alya showed them that picture, a proud smile on her face. She couldn’t find a way out of it. It was there for all the world to see. She’d willingly kissed Chat and it was clear their feelings were mutual. 

Back then she’d just refused to accept that she had been acting rationally. She couldn’t explain how this could have happened, but it was her defence mechanism. Now she knew better. It was so easy to see how she could have acted on her feelings, she only needed to let her guard down. It seemed like she had taken a roundabout way but had arrived at the same destination. Because the fact was staring her in the face - she had undoubtedly fallen for him. It was hard to appreciate the irony, but this was the truth. 

What was going to happen next was still unclear.

***

Adrien was trying hard not to fidget. He didn’t want to draw unwanted attention to himself but it was so hard to just sit there and wait. What he was waiting for was hard to say. It was obvious no perfect moment would present itself to him. He would have to find an opening to do what he needed to do. 

They were already at their places, waiting for class to begin. He’d allowed himself only a fleeting glance in Marinette’s direction when she entered the room that morning, earlier than usual for her. She seemed subdued. Like she had a lot on her mind. She didn’t look sad, just a bit overwhelmed maybe. She had been quiet while taking her place and hadn’t engaged in chit-chat with Alya, the way she normally did. It was funny how many things about her he’d noticed without realising it. Like he was subconsciously drawn to her.

Now they were all preparing for class and if he waited any longer, he’d miss his chance and would have to spend the next hour agonising over his cowardice. So it was now or never. 

He tried to act casually as he turned around and pretended to talk to Aya and Nino too, not just Marinette, when he said,

“Hey guys, I just wanted to ask you something before class. Someone gave me some tickets to Celine Dion’s next concert in Paris and I wondered if any of you was interested.” There. He’d just have to wait for her to take the bait.

Alya immediately perked up, she wouldn’t miss an opportunity to go to something big and flashy and then write about it in her blog. Nino was a music maniac, even if this wasn’t his scene, he was still showing some interest. But out of the corner of his eye, Adrien was waiting for Marinette’s reaction. It didn’t take long. The singer’s name had practically jolted her out of her reverie and she’d looked up startled. Good. Time for the next step.

Forcing himself to look directly at her, while still keeping his expression casual, Adrien said,

“Are you a fan, Marinette?”

She looked a little taken aback at being addressed by him but she managed to say,

“I...I just listened to a song by her and I really liked it. But I don’t know her too well.”

Oh, this was too perfect! 

“What song was it?” he asked, trying to keep him enthusiasm at bay. 

“It’s called “Falling Into You”. A... friend gave it to me,” she said with a dreamy look on her face, looking away. “It’s beautiful.”

Having suspicions was one thing, but seeing them get confirmed was really different. It was a good thing he was so experienced at hiding his emotions. And also that he had good self-control. Because it took all his will power not to blurt it all out at this particular moment. But this was a bad, terrible idea, obviously. First, there were Alya and Nino to consider and they were already looking at them a little strangely. Having an audience for this kind of conversation was not desirable. And second, he had a plan to go through with. He would stick to it and tell her very, very soon. 

While all these thoughts were going through his mind his gaze lingered on Marinette. He couldn’t help that. Luckily, she was obviously distracted by her own thoughts and didn’t notice. Still, it wasn’t good to attract unnecessary attention, so he forced himself to smile and say simply,

“Great. Tell me if you’re interested then.” 

He didn’t miss the pink that bloomed on her cheeks when he said that. But he didn’t allow himself to dwell on it. He just turned around without giving Alya and Nino any opportunity to contribute to the conversation. With perfect timing, the teacher entered the classroom and called them to attention. Just this once, luck was on his side. 

***

If he’d thought going through school was hard before, when he was just waiting for the evening to come, so he could see Ladybug and hear her thoughts on his gift, now it had been so much worse. Knowing his lady was so close and not being able to do a thing was torture. Remembering the look on her face when she’d mentioned her “friend” made his heart stop and then start racing. He’d never seen such an unguarded expression on her face before. It made him realise that she was very much in control of her emotions as Ladybug and rarely let herself slip. It also led him to thoughts about how she must be feeling, but he quickly quelled that. He couldn’t allow himself to enter that dangerous territory while at school. 

But finally it was over and he was back home. Where he could think about his discovery and plot his next move. 

“You look awfully smug,” Plagg mumbled between bites of Camembert. 

“I do?” Adrien said with a laugh. He had no idea how he looked but it had been really hard to keep an idiotic grin from spreading across his face everytime he allowed himself to think about it. 

“It took you long enough to figure it out, but it’s good you finally did,” his kwami added. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it earlier. It seems so obvious now,” Adrien said, shaking his head.

“You’re oblivious, totally oblivious,” was Plagg’s haughty comment. 

“Alright, Mr Know-it-all, I get it. The important thing is that I know now. What’s more, she said the song was beautiful. She… looked happy. Oh, Plagg, is it possible that she could finally feel this way about me?” 

“Haha, kid, I think she may still have a few surprises in store for you. You’re going to tell her, right?”

“As soon as possible,” Adrien said as he went to grab the CD he’d set aside earlier. The song remained the same. The fact that he had prepared it before knowing for certain that Marinette was Ladybug underlined his confidence in his own feelings. 

“You’re still continuing with your plan to make her fall for you, then?” Plagg said, making it clear what his opinion of said plan was.

“I am. I’m more determined than ever to see this through. I had no way of knowing I’d accidentally figure out her identity in the process. But this just makes it better. I’ll show her that the way I feel about Ladybug and her real self is the same.”

“Unlike the last time, when you actually rejected her,” Plagg said as he dissolved into laughter. 

“Ha, ha. I’m sure you totally loved that. God, we must have put ourselves in a lot of stupid situations because of these secret identities.”

“And you may still do.”

“I admire your optimism and trust in me, I really do. But enough talking. It’s time to go.”

“You’re not waiting until patrol?”

“No, I can’t wait until then. And I also have a much better idea this time.”

“I told you, plenty of opportunities for you to make a fool of yourself.”

“Shut up, Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I go two chapters without including Plagg is beyond me! Just saying, hehe.
> 
> Song n.3 - Céline Dion - Falling Into You


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may sound completely crazy but I swear I'd forgotten that the song I'd chosen was a bit inappropriate, for our two innocent heroes, I mean. I totally didn't do this on purpose but couldn't change the song at the last moment, so I hope I managed to cover up my slip up. Look, they're two sweet beans, but they're 14 going on 15, not 10. It's normal for thoughts to veer in that direction. And I guess that T rating came in handy eventually, heh.  
Enjoy!

When Marinette got back to her room after helping her parents with something in the bakery, she felt a bit all over the place. She still had a few hours before patrol and had to busy herself with something or else she’d go mad. Homework was out of the question since she couldn’t possibly focus long enough to be productive. Luckily, she didn’t have much to do for school that day. But something had to keep her mind occupied.

She was torn between just sketching mindlessly for a while and just playing the songs again. Really, it wouldn’t hurt, right? She’d took the liberty to number them so that it was easy for her to play the one she wanted. Obviously, once she’d found the songs’ names, she could play them anywhere she wanted, but there was something about using the CDs he’d given to her. 

She paused for a second in her thoughts. Oh, this was serious. Now Chat was just “he”, like there couldn’t possibly be anyone else of significance in her life, no name needed. She gulped. And when did she become this sentimental actually? Like, why was she so attached to a few CDs all of a sudden? 

Marinette didn’t realise that when you love someone from a distance you are happy to get a smile or a word to keep you going through the day. The very simple things are your fuel, what keeps you going because you can’t possibly get more from that person. If you’re lucky and closer to your crush, you may get to spend some time together, but it would be significant only for you. And yes, Adrien had given her a gift once, but it was her birthday after all. She was certain it was just a friendly gesture, albeit very sweet. Apart from that, nothing. 

And now she knew for a fact that Chat loved her. What’s more, she was so close to being in love with him herself that everything had taken on a lot more meaning. Like that kiss on her cheek. Or the way he looked at her that hadn’t affected her this way before. And the CDs. He’d made them for her. So they were special.

Her gaze focused after staring unseeingly into nothing as she was thinking and fell on the pile of CDs by her stereo. All three of them. Wait. Why was there a fourth CD? She blinked a few times, to clear her vision, to make sure she wasn’t seeing double. No. There was definitely a new CD. As she got closer, she saw the small numbers she’d drawn on the old CDs. The other one was blank. The way they’d been when Chat had given them to her. 

As the thoughts shot through her mind, faster and faster, with one in particular vying for attention with all its might, her eyes unconsciously moved upwards, to her skylight, the way out to her balcony. It wasn’t a traditional entrance but she used it as such when she was Ladybug. And it was convenient to get in and out unnoticed. So in theory it could be used by anyone who wanted to leave something for her without announcing himself. Right. But only one person could actually do that. Realisation hit: Chat had been here. 

But there was still the big, important thought that was doing its best to reach the front of her mind. It was finally granted the grand entrance it demanded. Marinette literally swayed on her feet when she allowed herself to know what the new CD meant. He knew. She’d been figured out. She was no longer the only person who knew she’s Ladybug (apart from Master Fu, that is). 

Chat knew she was Ladybug. 

This was bad, right? This was her automatic reaction to the realisation. She’d always fought so hard to keep her secret. And yet, she’d somehow slipped. She had no idea how he’d realised the truth. She was always so careful around him. But she’d been distracted recently… so consumed with her newfound feelings for him. So maybe she’d said something she shouldn’t have. She didn’t know. But it was done.

Yes, there was nothing to do now. It was over. It was bad but also liberating. Marinette suddenly felt lighter. No more hiding. She could tell him everything. This felt amazingly good. She’d fought against this for so long, not only because she was adamant it would endanger their safety. There had also been fear. She couldn’t know what his reaction would be to knowing Ladybug was Marinette. And she was afraid he’d be disappointed. She still didn’t know what he thought, but… there was the new CD. 

He’d brought her another song. While knowing her real identity. If it followed the line of thought of the one before… Wow. His feelings remained unchanged even after he’d figured out who she was? The thought made her heart beat faster and faster until she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. It was one thing for Chat to be in love with Ladybug. But to know he somehow felt the same way about Marinette too, now that he knew. Well. 

“Tikki,” Marinette said quietly. She’d analysed the situation quite quickly and reached the conclusions she did without it showing on the outside, she was sure. So the little kwami was still in the dark that something was out of the ordinary. Let alone something of this magnitude.

“Marinette?” Tikki flew into her line of vision. 

“Chat knows. He knows I’m Ladybug,” she said simply. 

“Really?” Tikki seemed surprised but not really shocked. Marinette knew she’d have to get back to this later, but now there were more important things. 

“I don’t know what I did wrong. I must have said something as Ladybug and he figured it out.”

“Well, it’s done. No point in fretting over it now.” Tikki concluded wisely. She was still very calm. “But how did you know?” 

“He left me a CD. A new one. But the same as the ones he gave Ladybug. He somehow snuck into my room to do this. To let me know he knows.”

“A new song? Then what are you waiting for, play it!” All of a sudden, Tikki was enthusiastic. She seemed more moved by the fact that Chat continued with his serenade than by the revelation of Marinette’s identity. How was this possible?

“Play it?” Marinette said perplexed. She was still reeling after all the realisations. Such a simple act hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

“Of course! Don’t you want to know what he has to tell you? About how he feels about you, especially now that he knows who you are. This is important!” The little red kwami was practically trembling now. 

“Tikki, there is a reason for this excitement, I know. But we’ll get back to it later. You’re right, I should probably hear the song first.”

With these words, she put the new CD in the stereo and pressed play. She braced herself. 

The melody wasn’t familiar, but gentle.

_ I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of  _

_ Anything but you _

Talk about a strong start. Marinette practically yelled “Tell me about it!” but stopped herself. Rather, the next lines rendered her speechless.

_ Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss I taste  _

_ The truth, I taste the truth  _

Her mouth was gaping now. He didn’t exactly remember kissing her, but still. 

_ You know what I came here for _

_ So I won't ask for more _

She knew? Um, okay, maybe she did. 

_ I wanna be with you _

_ If only for a night _

_ To be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight _

_ I wanna be with you _

_ There's nothing more to say _

_ There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way _

_ I wanna be with you _

Marinette could actually feel the blush invade her cheeks. They were aflame. She hadn’t known that! Not in so many words. Not with this urgency and desperation. And while her mind was in meltdown right now, a sneaky thought still managed to break through. Want.. for a night... in your arms… Her blush deepened even more, if that was possible. No! She was overreacting, surely. 

A small breath was all she could take before the second verse began. 

_ So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine _

_ To hold forever more _

_ And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before _

_ To feel before _

_ How beautiful it is _

_ Just to be like this _

Her cheeks didn’t feel on fire like before, but her eyes were burning. Again. She’d thought, with the last song and how much it’d affected her, it would be hard to top that. Surely. But here it was again. She could almost see it in her mind, them, together, without any fear. It would be beautiful, indeed.

_ Oh, baby _

_ I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_ Drives me crazy when I try to _

_ So call my name and take my hand _

_ Can you make my wish, baby, your command? _

It couldn’t get any clearer than that. He wasn’t holding back, no. And while she was still a little overwhelmed, she also felt this warmth inside she hadn’t felt before. He wanted to be with her. Very much, if the song was anything to go by. 

“Well, that was something,” Tikki said as the song ended. “Are you okay, Marinette? You’re a little red in the face.”

Marinette was pretty sure what came out of her mouth was a squeek. It only took that comment from Tikki for her blush to be back in full force. Oh dear, how was she going to deal with this? 

At least Tikki caught on her embarrassed reaction and left her to cool off. Literally. And as she stayed there, staring into space, she tried to think of a safer topic. Like how on earth had Chat figured out her identity. She went through their conversations in her head. The most recent ones, that is. She was fairly sure it had happened after the whole thing with the songs had started. Well, if she was pretty sure she hadn’t revealed anything as Ladybug, what was left?    
No one else knew about the songs apart from the two of them. Oh, she had talked to Alya about the first two songs, but to a casual listener their discussion wouldn’t have meant anything. And then Adrien had asked her… 

Marinette’s head shot up and she tried hard to bite back a scream. No way! She had totally glossed over her talk with Adrien, she’d been so engrossed in her thoughts of Chat. Besides, she hadn’t been paying so much attention to him lately. Because of Chat. And he’d gone and asked her about Celine Dion, of all people! This should have set off alarm bells in her mind! She couldn’t believe he’d caught her so off guard. 

That devious cat! She suddenly started laughing. He’d totally played her like a fiddle, getting her to confirm his suspicions. She had to hand it to him. It was a good move. 

Her indignation and consequent laughter had managed to mitigate the shock to an extent. Chat was Adrien. Adrien was Chat. Ha. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it earlier. She had fallen for the same person, twice, for God’s sake! 

“Tikki, I can’t believe I’ve been so blind. And you so sneaky! You totally knew Chat was Adrien, hence your excitement earlier, right?” Marinette said, grinning like a fool. This was too good to be true, for sure!

“You are a smart girl, Marinette. I knew you’d get there eventually. But I didn’t want to spoil the moment. And hearing the song first helped, didn’t it?” Tikki said with a smile. 

“Oh, he… He wouldn’t know what hit him, for sure! I think I still have something to surprise him. I’ll totally get back at him for his devious plan! Just wait and see!”

“Um, what are you going to do exactly?” Tikki asked cautiously. Marinette guessed she was quite a sight. 

“Hm, there is not much left before patrol, so I guess I’ll just show up, business as usual. And take it from there.”

They both looked up as a light tap sounded on her skylight.

“Or here,” Marinette muttered and stood up.

***

Adrien had tried to gauge the mood as he looked at Marinette and her kwami before he came in, but he was pretty sure any more waiting would finish him off. So he’d decided to just take the plunge and deal with whatever came. Chat Noir could do it!

As he tapped on the skylight, he heard Marinette call “Come in!” and he was down in her room in a flash. 

“Um, hi,” he managed. So suave, way to go!

“I’d say “welcome” but I know you already made yourself at home while I was gone,” Marinette said, a strange glint in her eyes. But her lips were pressed together, as if she was holding back a smile, so he knew she wasn’t angry. 

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. I just thought it would be better to just drop off the CD and let you listen to it. On your own.” This was the truth. And he’d maybe needed a little more time to steel himself for this conversation, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. “Did you?” He added and looked around. He didn’t see the CD near the old ones, which she had so carefully numbered, a small thing that’d totally melted his heart. So she must have played it already.

“Y-yeah,” he heard her faltering reply and looked up. Her face was flushed and she was looking a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. What a strange shift from the determined confidence with which she’d met him. 

“Are you okay, Marinette? I hope it wasn’t too much. I mean… it was pretty direct, but…” he mumbled and took his turn to shift uncomfortably. Yeah, he was definitely not at his best. And he’d felt so good, so confident earlier on. Plagg was right, there was no end to the silly situations. 

“You… you’re not trying to tell me that this was completely unintentional, right?” Marinette said and he looked at her blankly. 

“Oh God, I can’t with you… I thought it was a bit too much for perfect gentleman Chat Noir, but… Ok, it was pretty subtle but don’t tell me you completely missed the message of the song?”

When she put it like that… He thought back hard, trying to recall the lyrics. The chorus brought him up short. It was right there, clear as day. But he’d been so consumed with finding the perfect song to convey how much he wanted to be with her, he hadn’t paid enough attention to the subtext. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He had totally messed up… 

“Ha!” her triumphant exclamation startled him and he looked into her eyes, now sparking with mirth. 

“I made you blush. I made Chat Noir blush! Ha-ha!” 

That helped him snap out of his embarrassment. 

“I’m glad you find this amusing,” he managed to say, aiming for sounding offended. But he couldn’t hide the fact that he was amused too. He added for good measure, “I’m totally mortified.”

“I’m sorry. It’s ok. I didn’t take it the wrong way, don’t worry. I just can’t believe you….” she trailed off. 

“I know, I know. Just my luck.”

She finally took pity on him because he heard her add gently,

“If it would make you feel any better, I was a blushing mess for quite some time too. Even Tikki, my kwami, didn’t know what to do with me,” she finished with a laugh, her cheeks taking on an adorable pink hue as if on cue. 

“No, it doesn’t! I didn’t want to make you feel like that… I was so careful. But not enough it seems,” he sighed. “I ruined everything, didn’t I?”

“No, silly kitty, you didn’t. It was still incredibly sweet,” she said with a soft smile and he relaxed a little. 

“But…” she added and he deflated again. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“What?” he said, sounding as defeated as he felt.

“I’m a little mad at you,” Marinette said sternly. 

“Mad?” he gulped. This was bad. He hadn’t wanted her to be embarrassed. But mad was bad as well. 

“Not about the song, silly. About that stunt you pulled on me this morning.”

This morning. Stunt. Now it was his turn to laugh. She never ceased to surprise him, for sure. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you figured it out so quickly, you’re the smart one, after all,” he said, adoration colouring his voice. She was awesome, no denying that. 

“Talk about being smart. That was some pretty devious move you pulled, asking me about the song directly! And I didn’t notice a thing!” She huffed and crossed her arms, looking indignant. 

“Too busy daydreaming about a certain someone, weren’t you?” he joked, some of his confidence back. 

“Ha, you think you’re funny. Come on, do your thing. Prove me right,” she dared him. 

“Claws in,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers as Plagg appeared by his side. 

She saw her gulp. Maybe she wasn’t as unaffected by his real identity as she made it sound. But she shook her head, as if to clear it. Determination back in her eyes. 

“So you’re okay with this? Chat being me?” he asked tentatively. 

“Am I okay with the guy I’ve fallen for being the guy I’d secretly had a crush on for God knows how long? Yeah, I guess,” she joked, her face a bit red again but her Ladybug confidence back in place. 

Wait, what?

“What?” he asked out loud too. 

“It’s ok for you to be shocked. I know I didn’t handle this too well and I’m sorry.” She sounded repentant now. She clearly wanted to look away but made herself look him in the eye. 

“Why?” This was all he was wondering. It all made so much more sense now. But he still couldn’t figure out why she’d missed so many opportunities to confess. She’d even outright denied when he’d asked her. 

“I know it was stupid. I was just afraid. I always admired your for that, you know. You made it seem so easy, the way you handled your feelings for Ladybug.”

“Easy?” he half choked, half laughed. “It was never easy. I just couldn’t hide them inside even if I tried. And I didn’t exactly chose the best way to show you how I feel, you know. All that flirting at the beginning was so over the top,” he wrinkled his nose in distaste. He still couldn’t believe the way he’d acted around Ladybug at first, no wonder she hadn’t been impressed by him at all. 

“Just a little,” she said warmly. “But you toned that down. And this last plan of yours, with the songs, was quite good. It worked, for one thing. It made me realise how I felt about you. The other you, that is.”

“This is so not fair. I never even got a chance to consider you in this light because you were so adamant that you were just a fan,” he said, pouting a little. It was childish, but he really felt bad because she’d lied to him about this. Then something else hit him.

“You also lied about being in love with Chat!” he nearly shouted. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that earlier. 

She visibly flinched.

“Ah, sorry about that too. It was really stupid. But I just panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind in an attempt to distract you. Now you know why. I had to protect my identity. I just didn’t choose the best way to do that.”

“I get it, don’t worry.” And he did. But he’d felt so bad for hurting her...

“And we actually saw what would have happened if Marinette had confessed to Adrien, right?” She looked so small all of a sudden.

“Hey…,” he wanted to contradict her. But he couldn’t. It was true. He probably would have done the very same thing. 

“It’s okay. You were loyal to Ladybug, I admire that.”

Her eyes were so full of warmth now, he almost couldn’t take it. He must have looked really forlorn because she suddenly took a step towards him. Her gentle fingers touched his cheek lightly, almost drawing a gasp out of him. 

“I mean it, kitty. It’s all right now.” He heard her soft words, but a small smile was all he could manage in return. 

“You’re adorable, you know, when you’re not trying. I could totally kiss you right now,” she said.

This stunned both of them into silence. He didn’t know who was more surprised. And he hated that he couldn’t take advantage of the offer. Although… to hell with his plan! She wanted to kiss him! No, no! He’d waited this long, he could wait a little more. 

“Please don’t hate me! But could I have a rain check?”

As she took a step back, looking thoroughly embarrassed, he wanted to kick himself. He hoped that what he had to offer could limit the damage in a way. 

“It’s just that I have one more song left. I don’t want to waste it…,” he added lamely. 

Understanding dawned in her eyes. Phew. Maybe all was not lost. 

“I totally ruined your moment, didn’t I?” she said, full of remorse. 

“No, no. Not at all,” he quickly reassured her. Taking the CD out of his pocket, he suddenly realised the kwamis were suspiciously absent, but he guessed they’d decided to let them have some privacy. At least, Tikki must have. Plagg wasn’t so gracious. 

“Do you mind?” he said, handing Marinette the CD. 

“Not at all,” she said, smiling and turning to the stereo.

There was still hope all could be salvaged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know it's bad to end the chapter practically in the middle of the scene, but it was already too long. And I'll do my best to upload the last one as soon as possible! (It's a bit hard, juggling two children and still trying to get enough sleep, but that's life.)   
Song n. 4 - Mandy Moore - I Wanna Be With You (You see, when this came out I was 13. But I'm pretty sure I understood all of it and still loved it. No harm done.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! This has been in my head for a whole day, but it seemed like everything was conspiring not to let me write it down. But against all odds, here it is, the grande finale! Enjoy!

Adrien was looking at Marinette, hoping that against all odds they could finally have a perfect moment just for them. He believed they’d fought for it long enough and totally deserved it. Oh, if only her parents could stay away for at least four more minutes, it wasn’t too much to ask, was it? 

As his eyes swept her room one more time, looking for anything out of place as she prepared the CD, he spotted the little red and black kwamis looking surreptitiously at them from one corner. He was pretty sure Plagg waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. Adrien shook his head. So much for privacy. Oh, well, he certainly knew what would make Plagg stop spying on them pretty quickly. Time to get “disgusting”, as he called it. 

He smiled to himself and after taking a small step found himself right beside Marinette. She was still removing the previous CD and right about to put the new one in. He didn’t want to startle her so right before his arms snaked around her waist, he whispered into her ear,

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

She didn’t jump out of her skin, which was a good thing. She’d been expecting him. He heard a soft chuckle escape her lips. 

“Oh, you incorrigible flirt. Or rather, romantic,” she teased him.

Pressing play, she turned into his arms and smiled up at him. 

“I’m all yours,” she whispered as the music started. It sounded like more than just a response to his request. Oh God, he totally couldn’t believe his luck as she put her arms around his neck and relaxed into him. 

As the music started, she just gave a nervous laughter and added,

“I hope you don’t mind if I just put my head on your shoulder so that I could listen to the song? I.. don’t think I’d take much in if I did so while looking into your eyes.”

Wow. He appreciated the honesty and instantly reined in any desire to tease her. Not the right moment. Her cheeks were still light pink and he wanted her to feel at ease with him. Whatever helped her.

“Of course,” he told her. 

She then laughed as she heard the line in Spanish at the beginning of the song.

“You know I don’t speak Spanish, I hope?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s just this one.” With this, she really put her head on his shoulder with what he was almost certain was a contented sigh. He tightened his hold on her slightly and tried to lose himself in the moment.

_ Over and over I look in your eyes _

_ You are all I desire _

_ You have captured me _

_ I want to hold you _

_ I want to be close to you _

_ I never want to let go _

Yeah, he was already doing this. But it was good for her to know it. 

“Don’t let go,” he heard her say softly and he could feel the smile practically light up his face. 

_ I wish that this night would never end _

_ I need to know _

_ Could I hold you for a lifetime _

_ Could I look into your eyes _

_ Could I have this night to share this night together _

_ Could I hold you close beside me _

_ Could I hold you for all time _

_ Could I have this kiss forever _

Her head shot up at this, the way he’d expected it to and she looked at him wide eyed. Unfortunately, if he kissed her now they’d miss the rest of the song. So he just smiled at her questioningly and was satisfied when she nodded. Just a little more. 

_ Over and over I've dreamed of this night _

_ Now you're here by my side _

_ You are next to me _

_ I want to hold you and touch you and taste you _

_ And make you want no one but me _

_ I wish that this kiss could never end _

_ Oh baby please _

He didn’t wait a second longer and thankfully he didn’t have to lean too much before his lips finally, finally touched hers. Oh, it was the sweetest thing. He knew this wasn’t their first kiss but still it was the first that was happening as it should be and he was certain they would both remember it afterwards. He couldn’t linger for too long but he hoped she knew it was just the beginning. 

As he pulled back, with the song still washing over them, he was caught a bit off guard by the total adoration in her eyes. It would take a while to get used to seeing her look at him this way, so openly. Without fear or hesitation. But they had all the time in the world.

_ I don't want any night to go by _

_ Without you by my side _

_ I just want all my days _

_ Spent being next to you _

_ Lived for just loving you _

Yeah, this pretty much summed it up and he was more than happy when her response was just to put her hands on his cheeks and draw him in for another kiss. No better answer than that. 

This time there was no rush and Adrien felt everything beside the two of them fading away. All that mattered was the way her lips moved against his. The way she felt in his arms. How right this all felt, finally being with her this way. No threat hanging over them, no race against time, no stupid blunders getting in the way. 

They pulled apart only when they both needed to come up for air. Adrien rested his forehead on hers, eyes still closed, trying to catch his breath. 

“Wow,” was all he could manage. Such eloquence. 

“Mm. Exactly,” came her reply. 

As their breathing returned to normal, the last notes of the song sounded around them. Perfect timing. Maybe some things were just meant to happen, against all odds. 

“Do you think it was something like this? When we were affected by Oblivio’s amnesia?” She was speaking so quietly, he was unsure if she wasn’t talking to herself. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him questioningly. 

“How exactly?” he asked tentatively. 

“We somehow found out we were in love with each other. And this happened.” She waved around indefinitely but her meaning was clear. The two of them together. That picture. All they knew that had happened for certain. 

“Yeah, probably. It could have gone so many ways, but maybe we kind of felt it and something pointed us in the right direction,” he speculated. 

“I tried so hard to deny it. Although it was undoubtedly there. I just didn’t know what it was that had caused me to finally stop fighting my feelings for you.”

“Maybe you didn’t have to. If you realised they were for one and the same person,” he wondered out loud. “I never really gave this much thought, your side of the story. For me it was something so normal, I’ve wanted it for so long, it didn’t seem strange. I didn’t stop to consider how confusing it must have been for you,” he added, hearing some sadness in his own voice. 

“It doesn’t matter now. I’m finally at peace with myself. And my feelings. So no worries,” Marinette said with a warm smile. 

The kwamis must have taken this as their cue to appear beside them. Plagg was his usual self, grumpily declaring,

“Are we done with the drama for now? I was growing sick of all this, back and forth, back and forth.”

“Don’t pay him any attention. It’s really good to finally see you like this. Together. It might have been hard for us to know what was going on and not be able to interfere, but it was you two going through the emotional rollercoaster that your relationship has been from the start. And you deserve to be happy, finally,” Tikki said, her voice full of warmth and love, clearly speaking for both of them.

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette said happily, looking at her kwami with adoration. 

“And it’s a real pleasure to finally meet you, Adrien,” Tikki added, turning to him. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said, smiling at the cute red creature. 

“She’s been your biggest fan since the very beginning,” Marinette told him dryly. “Of both Adrien and Chat. Now I know why.” He laughed at that. 

“Plagg, it’s good to see you again,” Marinette told the little black cat. “I hope Tikki showed you where to get some cheese.”

“She did, indeed. Otherwise I might have interrupted your little private moment earlier,” Plagg said, his voice making it clear that he’d have had no qualms about doing so either. 

“You two know each other?” Adrien asked, curious. The thought had never even crossed his mind. 

“He helped me when I was fighting Style Queen,” Marinette explained. “You were clearly incapacitated at the time. Although the lie they told me was that you’d lost your Miraculous. And I totally believed them,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Wow, that was really nice of you, Plagg. I wouldn’t have imagined you capable of such heroism,” he teased his kwami. 

“Yeah, yeah, no big deal. You got yourself a good girl,” was Plagg’s response. Again, really untypical of him. He clearly liked Marinette more than he let on. No surprise there. He smiled at her and got a grin in return. God, she was wonderful. 

“We just wanted to ask you if you’d need us for patrol tonight or we should leave you alone,” Tikki said, undoubtedly noticing the longing in their eyes. 

“What do you say, Bugaboo?” he asked Marinette. 

“Well, seeing as it’s almost time to go, why not?” was her reply. “I just need to say goodnight to my parents and I’ll be in the clear.” 

She was back in no time, which was a good thing, because he was already missing her. Patrol was a good excuse to spend more time with her. Without preamble she said “Tikki, spots on!” and with a flash Marinette was gone, replaced by a grinning Ladybug. 

Adrien was sure he was gaping at her. But he just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to witnessing that.

“Wow. I never really believed I’ll get to see you transform,” he said, by way of explanation for his reaction. “It’s something so private, something we’re used to hiding from everyone. It must be strange to do it in front of someone else, isn’t it?”

“You know, I didn’t even consider it before transforming. It came naturally. I must be dealing with this even better than I thought,” she said with a soft smile. “What’s strange, though, is that I have this strange sense of deja-vu. Like I’ve seen you looking at me like this before.” 

“Strange, indeed,” he mused.

“Your turn, kitty. We don’t have all night,” she said teasingly. She was in full-on Ladybug mode now, obviously. He laughed and called on Plagg to transform him. And there he was, Chat Noir, next to his Ladybug. As it was meant to be. 

They left through her skylight but on her balcony he paused and turned to her. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that she was his. 

“You think we can spare another minute?” He asked with a wink, aiming at looking irresistible while also hoping he didn’t sound too desperate. Her answering partner-in-crime smile told him he didn’t need to worry about which of the two he ended up being, she was still happy to have him. In less than a second, she was back in his arms, lips locked with his. It was amazing how close they’d grown in so little time. They were so used to one another now. Their kisses were no longer hesitant and cautious. 

But what amazed him the most was the difference between kissing her out of the suit and inside it. His heightened senses were assaulted by her. The taste of her lips was so much sweeter. Her body felt so much warmer against his. He could swear he hadn’t noticed that she smelled divinely earlier. It was a good thing his eyes were closed or he was sure he’d have been in for a sensory overload. But he was still tempted to see if she looked the way he imagined right now - eyes closed in rapture, cheeks flushed slightly, wisps of hair blowing in the breeze. He was pretty sure she did. 

They pulled apart after a while, matching grins on their faces. 

“I love you,” he found himself saying without thinking. It was true but he hadn’t told her before and he wasn’t sure he was allowed to just yet. He rushed to add, “I’ve wanted to say this for so long that it kind of slipped. I don’t want to put pressure on you or something.” 

She didn’t seem bothered by his declaration. Quite the opposite. She was beaming at him. 

“As I said, you’re totally adorable. No need to worry. I love you, too,” she said before giving him another quick kiss.

“What would people think if they see Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing on a random rooftop?” He couldn’t resist teasing and they both burst out laughing. They already knew the answer to that one. 

When they calmed down, Chat turned to Ladybug once again. 

“Do you mind if we don’t do this the usual way - taking our separate routes and meeting at the end? I’d like to keep you closer tonight.,” he asked nervously. He knew how serious she was about their duties as superheroes. But her warm smile reassured him.

“Sure, kitty. How about racing to our final destination? You’d still keep me in sight, if you can keep up with me,” she said, winking. He totally loved this new side of her. So unguarded, carefree. Before he could say anything, she was off, calling over her shoulder, “Catch me if you can!”, her laughter trailing after her. 

This was surely the perfect way to end this amazing evening, he thought as he jumped into the air after her. 

Their cries of joy echoed around the city for a long time, drawing the curious gazes of Parisians out to enjoy the cool night air. It seemed like their beloved superheroes had finally found each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe it's over! This fic has been in my head for three weeks now and I can't believe it ended up being this long! It's been quite a journey and I'd like to thank everyone who came along for the ride! I never expected this would be exciting for anyone else but me! It's amazing how the love for these two cuties brings people together! Anyway, that's all from me for now!   
Of course, I leave you with song n.5 - Whitney Houston & Enrique Iglesias - Could I Have This Kiss Forever


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about Adrien trying to cheer up his girlfriend with another song, while she reminisces about their relationship so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sure no one expected another chapter to this story, but the truth was that originally I wanted to include one more song. Then it just didn't fit with the rest of the story so I left it like that. Thanks to Cadenza_Fire, I was reminded of it and decided to write this epilogue. I'm not sure she had that in mind when she asked about them telling Alya and Nino about their relationship, but this is what I came up with. I hope you like it!

Marinette was on her way towards her desk when she spotted the blank CD on top of it. A very familiar CD. But her stack of numbered disks was in a drawer, safe and away from prying eyes. And it had been months since the last one. Why now?

“Is this what I think it is?” Tikki asked from over her shoulder.

“It looks like another CD from Chat. I wonder what brought this on,” she replied.

“Let’s hear it,” the kwami urged her. 

As she picked the CD up, she thought back to those early days after Chat’s innovative serenade brought them together. 

Adrien had actually made good on that promise to take all of them to the next Celine Dion concert. He hated lying and he felt guilty for making Alya and Nino excited only to let them down after that. So although it had begun as a ruse, the Celine Dion concert actually happened. Of course Adrien would manage to secure underage passes for the four of them, she thought. And in one swift motion he’d also handed them the ready excuse for their very out-of-the-blue relationship. 

They’d struggled, trying to come up with a way to explain why they were so comfortable with each other out of a sudden. And most importantly how they’d gotten together. There was no way to explain the whole serenade thing without blowing their secret identities. And while Alya would have been over the moon to know that Ladybug and Chat Noir were finally a couple, they couldn’t tell her. 

It was a real miracle that they’d managed to keep that under wraps. That first night they’d been so excited, so giddy, that they’d thrown caution out the window. They’d kissed right there, in the open, on her balcony, without giving a second thought to the fact that someone could see them. Thankfully, no one had. And while their patrol that evening had been more joyous than usual, as clearly seen by everyone who spotted them, they had gotten away with it. No actual public displays of affection, no proof that there was something going on between them. 

It had been a relief. They still had superhero duties after all. And for Ladybug and Chat Noir to be seen in a relationship didn’t seem like a very good idea. It would leave them even more vulnerable than they already were. 

This left the still not easy task of explaining the relationship between Adrien and Marinette to their friends. Not that it was that surprising, after all they’d all secretly hoped to see them together, Marinette had explained to Adrien. But they still needed something to back up their version. Alya, at least, wouldn’t be satisfied with a simple “It just happened.” She needed something a bit more elaborate in order not to get suspicious. 

So they’d pretended nothing had changed for a while. And then, finally they’d all gone to the concert, enjoyed themselves and after that Marinette and Adrien had very conspicuously said they were going to get something to drink without inviting Alya and Nino along. The next day they’d talked at large about what a great time they’d had, how many things in common they’d discovered and the rest was history. If anyone still found it strange, they didn’t say. 

Marinette giggled to herself as she put the CD in the stereo. While she’d hated lying and pretending, it had been fun watching everyone’s reaction to their relationship. Her parents, for example, had taken it in their stride. Her father had expressed joy at the fact that Marinette had moved on and fully recovered from that unfortunate incident with Chat Noir, which had been hard to swallow without bursting with laughter, but they’d managed. Her mother, on the other hand, had reacted very calmly, saying she was happy for them. Marinette had always suspected that she never really bought her love confession to Chat and subsequent heartbreak because she was all too aware of her daughter’s persistent crush on Adrien. But thankfully, she’d never confronted her about it because she would have been hard pressed to come up with a convincing lie. 

Adrien’s dad had been another matter. He hadn’t tried to hide his disapproval, saying Adrien didn’t really have time for romantic involvements at the moment. While he hadn’t wanted to tell his father at all, saying it was not his business and they didn’t need his blessing, once he was faced with his reaction, Adrien had put his foot down. He’d replied that this was one part of his life where he was the only one who made the decisions. He’d wanted only to inform his father, he’d added, not ask for his opinion. Surprisingly, his father hadn’t put up a fight and let them be. Marinette was sure this had to do with the fact that Adrien continued to diligently do everything his father expected from him and never asked for special concessions to be made because of his new romantic status. 

The only fully enlightened about how their love story had really begun were unsurprisingly the two kwamis. As always, they knew all their secrets. 

Once making their relationship official had been out of the way, things had gradually fallen into place. Not that they had no difficulties. There were constant bumps in the road. Lying never came easy to either of them and now they had so many more reasons for small or big lies. They had to keep each other’s secrets after all. But they also had each other, which made things easier. 

Marinette still felt overwhelmed from time to time. The past week had been particularly hard. With almost daily akuma attacks, extra homework and random tasks that had to be finished on time that threw a wrench into their plans constantly and just everyday things, they’d barely managed to see each other. Of course they were together at school all the time, but school was no place for romance. And akuma battles kind of didn’t have the right atmosphere for dates. 

So she felt tired and lonely. With no respite in sight, she didn’t know when she’d manage to have Adrien to herself at all. It was hard, that was the truth. 

Those were the thoughts running through her mind as she hit play. The soft guitar melody caught her attention and she put aside her worries to listen. If Adrien had chosen this song for her, it had a purpose. 

_ You with the sad eyes _

_ Don't be discouraged, oh I realize _

_ It's hard to take courage _

_ In a world full of people _

_ You can lose sight of it all _

_ The darkness inside you _

_ Can make you feel so small _

It was amazing how well he knew her. She tried hard not to transfer her concerns to him, he had enough on his plate as it was. But he saw it all. He saw everything she had to do as Marinette, how she struggled to complete things on time, how stressed she was because of it, but also how she couldn’t say no and kept taking on more than she could realistically do. 

He also knew all too well how her responsibilities as Ladybug weighed her down. He was the only one who saw that side of her and there was no way to hide it from him. Because while it was great to have his support and to always be able to lean on him, it sometimes still became too much. Everyone looking up to her, everyone expecting her to save the day, having to be on the alert constantly. She could only imagine that it would have been so much harder if he wasn’t there for her. 

_ Show me a smile then _

_ Don't be unhappy _

_ Can't remember when _

_ I last saw you laughing _

_ This world makes you crazy _

_ And you've taken all you can bear _

_ Just call me up _

_ 'Cause I will always be there _

There it was. His constant reassurance. A shoulder to cry on. A hand to hold. A listening ear. He was great. She was so lucky to have her in her life, both as a partner and boyfriend. And she had to remind herself that his life wasn’t exactly easy either. He had a million things scheduled as Adrien, his life dictated by his father and his constant demand for more and more from his son. And then he also had his superhero duties. He always fought beside her, took the hits without a complaint, and never once missed a patrol, even when it wasn’t necessary for him to be there. He knew how much it meant to her. And she tried to take care of him in return. 

_ And I see your true colors _

_ Shining through _

_ I see your true colors _

_ And that's why I love you _

“Marinette, this is so beautiful,” Tikki said with a happy expression. “Adrien is such a sweetheart.”

“He sure is,” Marinette agreed.

She couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips. The lyrics were so true it hurt. He was the only one who really knew her. With her flaws and insecurities, her fears and strange habits. And he accepted it all. He loved her for who she was and embraced her little (or big) eccentricities. It was the best feeling in the world and she counted it as her biggest blessing every day. The amazing thing was she felt the same for him. His quirky sense of humour, his unexpected shyness at times and overconfidence at others, his kind nature and annoying stubbornness, she loved it all. He was just the right brand of weird to match her own, she loved saying.

As she let the last lines

_ Your true colors _

_ True colors are beautiful _

_ Like a rainbow _

wash over her, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She’d been so engrossed in the song and her thoughts that she hadn’t heard him come in. But she always left her skylight open for him. He was welcome at her house at any time, both as Adrien in his official capacity as her boyfriend, and as Chat whenever he wanted to sneak in to see her for a while without necessarily notifying her parents of his presence. She was happy to see him in both forms. 

She turned around with a big smile on her face, while Tikki zipped away after a small wave in his direction. 

“Have I told you that you’re a hopeless romantic lately?” she teased him. 

“Today you haven’t,” he replied with a grin. Without further ado, he leaned in and caught her mouth in the sweetest kiss. She relaxed into him, entirely succumbing to the need to feel him, taste him, lose herself in him. It was the best therapy one could ask for. All her troubles left her mind when she was like that with him.    
His arms held her as close as they could as they leisurely sated their hunger for each other. Her hands tangled in his hair, her nails scratching behind his fake cat ears, earning her a soft moan from him. When they finally parted, they were panting. Leaning his forehead on hers, he said,

“I missed you.”

“We saw each other no more than 3 hours ago,” she teased him.

“You know what I mean,” he said, sighing. And she knew. Moments like that were rare but all the more precious for it. 

“I didn’t know you were coming tonight,” she told him, remembering why she’d been so surprised by the CD. 

“That was the point. I didn’t really have time, but made an effort to find some. I’m leaving shortly, unfortunately. But I wanted to see if you liked my gift. Old habits die hard, you know,” he said, а glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“I loved it,” she enthused. “You’re amazing. I can’t think of a way to return the favour, this was exactly what I needed.”

“Seeing the smile on your face is enough for me,” he replied, tracing her smiling lips with a finger. 

“You asked for it, through the song, and I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“I love you, m’lady,” he whispered, lips only a breath away from hers.

“I love you too, kitty,” she responded, before diving into another kiss. 

It wasn’t easy and it wasn’t all sunshine and roses. But it was their own happily ever after. As long as they were together, they could take whatever came their way and still stay strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song this time (True Colors) has many versions. You can listen to any of them that you want. My personal favourite is Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick's version from Trolls and it was my inspiration for this chapter.


End file.
